yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs/Fanon
Clubs are a way for the characters to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies. Students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after school. Clubs will affect a person's behavior and capabilities. For instance, members of the Writing Club may go to their clubroom as part of their routine and members of the Cheerleading Club would attend the Sports Club's games. School News Club About This club runs a presentation every week in the school about what has recently happened during that school week. Our member limit is 6, the rank 4 has already been taken so no one can use it. Rank 1 Rank one you're the camera person ( qualifications: Steady hands and experience with Photography) Rank 2 Rank two you're a editor ( qualifications: Technology experience, Rank 3 Rank three you're the reporter ( qualifications: Loud voice, understandable and experience ) Rank 4 Rank four you're the leader ( manager ) but this rank can only be obtained if you have every single trait and the previous manager must resign Members: Rank 2: Rank 4: Rank 1: Rank 3: Dance Club This club is where students can practice dancing for things like events. Unlike the clubs ingame, to join this club, you'll have to go to there tryouts after school. You'll then have a practice dance to dance to. If you get accepted, you'll gain +45 reputation due to it being a "popular" club. If you're rejected, you'll lose -35 reputation since it's a "popular" club. (obv) After-School Club This club takes after-school lessons. Even people that are not in the club have to go if not a student was absent or not paying attention. They also might take other activities which to do they might have to collab with other clubs. The club's room might be used for other stuff. The president is Sejiuku Makaka. Anti-Bullying Club The Anti-Bullying Club is a club where you help bullied students in need. It is made by User: The Portrait Maker. Members Manami Masae (leader) Miuti Haki Sai Ori Misoko Nari Setsuna Akashi Accessory Boost When you join this club, your reputation will go up by +10. Also, if you join, people will respect you more and will not lead to the stalker persona (if applicable). Also, you can ask favors and people will immediately do it. Archery Club The Archery Club is a club created by Kaga Uizazu. They are currently recruiting for new members. If you would like to join, ask Kaga and she'll let you in. The perk is that you will be able to carry bow and arrows around and possibly even provide a new method of elimination..~ Artistic Roller-Blading Club The Artistic Roller-Blading Club is a dance/skate/sports Club that takes place in the gymnasium during Lunch Break. The leader is Kandi Ayako, who is a popular individual. Benefits: Faster Running Speed, Higher Reputation. Club Accessory: A Bracelet With A silhouette of a girl doing an arabesque. Astronomy Club This is the Astronomy Club. It's the only club who is active at night, thanks to Mizuki Shinju. Mizuki Shinju is the founder and the actual leader of this club. It's seeking new members. Animals Club This is the Animals Club. The Animals Club is a club that includes a group of people who love animals and are against animal abuse. After school, they talk about and do animal related projects. You may add your own OC's if you'd like! ~w~ Blub Blub is not a club, it is a blub. Between 5:00 and 5:30 they basically just find out scientific ways to further evolve fish kind. The club is made up of mermaids, gillmen, selkie, and reverse mermaids. Boys' Swim Team The boys' swim team is a competitive sports team that take part in matches outside of school. The boy's swim team practices every day at 5:00 PM on school days. Club Benefits: Access to pool, locker room, storage closets, at all times. Club Accessory: Team jacket or pin/keychain. Computer Science Club This club focuses on the science that deals with the theory and methods of processing information in digital computers, the design of computer hardware and software, and the applications of computers. If you're a new member, your first task is to put back together a computer that has been taken apart. You may also learn how to code and hack in this club, courtesy of the Club's Founder and President Satoru Matsuoka Cosplay Club This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently four students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Engineering Club This club is for those with a specific interest in building stuff. Honestly, the name doesn't 100% fit, but Akio did his best, okay? Spookie/BubbleTears created this club, but it's totally okay if you want your OC to join!! Club benefits: Little by little, Ayano (or rather any OC) will learn how to take things apart without breaking them or setting off any sort of alarm. Her strength will increase one unit every ten club sessions due to how much arm work is involved. Club accessory: A watch that the new member will make themself with parts given to them (and Akio's help) Entrepreneurship Club Yasuko Akahoshi created this club. This club usually goes around the school to sell products like clothing, school supplies, etc. (Note: No need to ask to join your character in this club!) Club Benefits: This can be another way for Ayano to get money Club Accessory: A black tie or a tie with a symbol of a yen. Fanfiction Club Club Benefits: The benefit for this club is that you will be more creative and thinking in ways to eliminate a rival or to gift more gifts to Senpai base on his personality. Club Acc: A book pin The leader is Sozo Sei Fantasy Club This club is for people who like RPGs, stories, fanfics and just fantasy stuff in general. Hiromi Umeko is the leader, and the Fantasy Club Members are the members that don't need an individual page each. Feel free to add your character. The Fantasy Club is painted in a way that is supposed to look like a forest. There are nerdy accessories such as figurines, cards and other stuff on shelves and tables. Also 2 computers on the club, where Unba Livabu and Mago Relu always use it. Its perk is that carrying fantasy-ish weapons such as the Magical Girl Wand won't be suspicious, plus the panty shots that you take from now on will be doubled. For example, even if you took one panty shot, it will appear that you took two. You get a red rose on your hair when you join it. Fashion Club The fashion club is made for people who love fashion. Perks - You can walk around the school in a certain outfit without looking suspicious Accessory - A bow Leader - Aisa Saisho Fencing Club Benefits: Allowed to carry fencing swords without suspicion. Leader: Gai Doken Accessory: None. Outfit: Fencing Gear. Green Club The Green Club is made for people who like green! The people who join this club will have '''to call ''green'' their waifu. We have special accessories that are fake ''green leaves! The benefits to this club is: Nothing! This club is here for people who ''LOVE/like '''green. not for any benefits! But make sure that you wear something green ! Or the leader won't let you join ! This club is made by Ad4m7787! Ask me if you want to join! + Only five people can join this club! 0/5 Health Club The Health club is for students who want to learn more about various things about medicine and living a healthy lifestyle. The Students in this club learn how to treat simple sicknesses, learn CPR, how to use a First-Aid, etc. From being in their club you get 1 free Biology Point. The Accessory is a Red-Cross hairpin for Females, and a Red Cross armband for Males. History Club The History Club was created by Haruna Nanako. It studies historical events not covered in class. It currently has only one member. Ice Skating Club Idol Club The Idol Club consists of school idol groups. It provides numerous benefits, but joining is difficult. In order to join, Ayano must have a reputation over 40 and she will be kicked out of the club if her reputation falls below that. However, apologies, compliments, and gossip will all be twice as effective. The club accessory for Ayano is a pink ribbon tied in her hair. The Idol Club consists of members of school idol groups, including Electric Heartbeat (電気 どきどき Denki Dokidoki). Club activities include writing songs, practicing dance, etc. The club practices in a larger clubroom than the others, to allow for more space. LARP Club The LARP Club, or Live Action Roleplay Club, is a small club run by Akifumi Issei. The club is for students interested in roleplaying games. One of the benefits of joining the club is you can carry around certain weapons (katanas, knives, etc.) without a reputation loss. LGBTQ+ Rights Club The LGBTQ+ Rights club is a safe place for any and all queer students to hang out and talk about various topics, such as how to make the school a better place for queer students.The club is run by Paisley Johnson . The accessory is a small pin with a rainbow gradient on it. Magic Club The Magic Club is a club runned by Ichika Yudai. The club is for adventurous students who are interested in magic and illusions. One of the benefits is that you will have better chance of getting away with murder with your highly advanced skills. So basically you could be more stealthy getting away with murder. The Magic Club with practice from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM. The accessory you will get is two neck rings. The activities are basically anything but with magic involved. Marine Club The Marine Club is a club for those who love the ocean and wish to explore it all! The Marine Club was created by Umi Kaigara. Perk: You're able to cook the octodogs without having to join the Cooking club; you also unlock a new topic - oceanology. Accessories: Female students wear seashell hairclips. Male students wear a peakless cap. Mathematics Club The Mathematics Club is run by Noa Pythagoras. The club is really a front for a new pythagorean cult. They rarely admit new members. The benefits are the ability to hide knives in maths books. Noa is trying to merge this club with the occult club, because she needs more followers Members: * Noa Pythagoras * Snala Gaster Metal Works Club The Metal Works Club is led and founded by Eito Daisuke. Students that are members of this club meet from 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM every Tuesday and Wednesday in the Workshop. Members of the club wear metal chain bracelets on their wrists as a club accessory. Benefits of joining the Metal Works club include: * The ability to forge new weapons. * The ability to carry these new weapons around the school without any reputation loss. * The ability to repair damaged weapons. Members of the club can be found here. Nintendo Club Description: The Nintendo Club is for the nintendo fanboys and fangirls! Perks: 1. Gives you 2 study points in class 2. Unlocks a Nintendo game on the Saikou Station Club Accessory: Pokeball or Mario Pin Club Leader: Larissa Tendo Reading Club The Reading Club is a fictional club created by Arcusu. Its president and founder is Shao Fernsku. The club is still a work in progress. REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. Popular Stuff Hating Club The club was founded by Kameyo Homura and in this club you basically look for popular things and hate them. The club members gather at the Computer Lab after school to look for popular things. If you want to join, please message me and I will consider adding you. Club Members Club Benefits When you're in the club, while doing suspicious things associated with searching for popular things, your reputation won't decrease. Also while on the internet, you can access more websites. Club Accesory While you're in the club, you must wear a charm with Twitter's, Facebook's, Tumblr's etc. logo crossed. Cons Your reputation must be less than -10. School Life Club The school life club is a club created by Yuki Tanaka. She is currently the only member. The basis of the club is for students to stay at Akademi High overnight on all weekdays, treating the school like their home. Other than homework, no real studies take place in the club. Only A students can become a member of the club. Perks Members of the club can interact with other members after school hours and work for extra credit. Sewing Club This club is for those who enjoy sewing. The president of the club is Mayu Matsuura. The club's perk is access to an infinite supply of free uniforms. Tap-Dancing Club Description: The Tap-Dancing Club was born by Patrick Cordery. Patrick is the founder and president of the Tap-Dancing Club. The club members only meet in they're club room at the end of the day. Perk: You get to wear tap-dancing shoes. When you are wearing the shoes you get a reputation gain of +5 when compliment other students. People in this club show how popular they are by wearing the shoes. Accessory: For male students, they wear a necklace with a tap dancing shoe decoration. For female students, they wear the same thing for the male students. Tutoring Club Created by Blandboys. This is official club that tutors students when teachers can't do themselves. They mostly are made up of teacher's pets. Requirements: Must have at least an Level 1 in all subjects. (Or an A). Perk: You get a boost when training suitors in knowledge. You can stay at least 20 minutes after school closes and come to school twenty minutes earlier. Accessory: Females; Pencil Hair clip. Males: Chain Necklace with an A+ on it. Cons: ??? Meets in the leader's homeroom class. Ranks Rank 1: Noob A noob is a new member of the club. You will not be treated any differently from any other student. You have no special abilities granted. Rank 2: Rookie A rookie is a recognized member of the club. They have access to the Faculty Room with a good reason. They can bring a misbehaving student to the counselors. Rank 3: Supervisor WIP Rank 4: Advisor An adviser is a medium ranking member of the Tutoring Club. You must have a reputation higher than +40 and be approved by the leader or student council. From this rank and forward you will have access to test and quiz sheets until class in which you have to turn them in. Can give students penalties for misbehaving and if given enough, will drag the student behind the school to lecture. If ignored, can request a teacher to deal with it. The highest ranking advisor will act as Secretary. Rank 5: Elite An elite is a high-ranking member of the Tutoring Club. You must have a reputation higher than +65 to become an elite. Elites have an one chance opportunity to expel a misbehaving student. The whole school votes, and if the majority votes for the student to be expelled then they are gone. If not, the student will be suspended. Elites and the Leader has access to the principal's office at anytime appropriate. The highest ranking elite will become leader if the current one isn't present. Rank 6: Leader The leader of the Tutoring Club is one of the most popular students in the school, requiring an reputation of +90. To become the leader one must surpass the current leader in an exam, the previous leader stepping down, or the leader leaves school or unable to attend school. Most leaders have extensive training In Self Defense. They have the opportunity to expel or suspend a student, depending on what the action was. They need to no votes to do this. Members Rank 6: Leader Rank 5: Elite Rank 4: Advisor Underwear Club This is an unofficial club that hangs out in a locked storage room. They mainly read hentai, manga, and whatnot. Hentai Club This is an unofficial club that hangs out in Mida Rana's classroom. The captain is Chitsu Seiko. Himeshi Chiba Worship Club In Akademi High, Himeshi Chiba is a kamidere, therefore she believes she is a god. She always carries a baseball bat around and threatens people to do things for her. Once she ordered to get a club dedicated to her. People join it out of fear. Perks When joining this club, if you apologize for misbehavior, you will gain 5 reputation back instead of 1. This is because they will assume that you were threatened by Himeshi into doing it. The "Hero" Club (HEAVILY inspired by Yuki Yuna is a Hero!) Description: The Hero Club is a small organisation of students whose goal is to help others and the community. They spend their club time doing odd jobs around school. They help students who are struggling with social or school-based issues. They also do all kinds of small jobs around town, such as performing little puppet shows for the elementary school to finding homes for animals in pounds, or even looking for lost animals. Why it was founded: Rumor has it that the club leader founded the club due to having a troubled life and had no one to help her. Apparently this pushed her to help others so they don’t go through the same thing, it is also rumored that it had stemmed from her obsession with magical girls. Club room: Due to not being an official club, they do not have an official club room, they are usually found walking around school helping other students or the school, or they are gathered in the library, planning their day out. Accessory: The members of The Hero Club wear handmade, beaded bracelets made by the club leader. Perks: Reputation will increase by 30, the other club members will automatically be befriended and students that didn’t seem to have quests before will have quests. Students suspicion of you being a killer will drop. Six Tenets: The Hero Club has six tenets, which are: # Give everyone a good greeting # Never give up # Sleep well, eat well # If you’re troubled, try talking to one of the other members! # If you try, you’re likely to succeed! # Don’t push yourself and make sure you’re happy as well. Members: Private Military Company Club Private Military Company Club is founded in 2019 by Seri Lee. This club is consists of school mercenaries. In explaining PMC club's purpose, Seri Lee stated: "We are trying to do for the school security apparatus what FedEx did for the Postal Service". This job has a high salary, but that amount includes a risk allowance. Applicants must also have a career in the Martial Arts Club. Members of this club requires bring their weapons(ex:knife) at all times, this is an obligation. Perks Members of the club will not be attacked with pepper spray if they normally bring their weapons. Category:Clubs Category:Lists Category:Important Pages